Misunderstanding Figure
by RavenHunter155
Summary: Clementine secretly has crush on Nick for few months but she's afraid to confess until she'll need to find out the truth. Will he fallen in love with her if he think she's not his type, see her more than a friend and not just a minor to him? Nick x Teen Clem (Onesided but soon will be not) UPDATED: Changed from Rated M to Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Hey I re-upload this because I think the story is little off so I decided to re-write it to make it like the game how it is so I'm trying so hard to fit Nick's personality. After this chapter, I'll start working on the Apocalypse when I have time. Nick is 24 and Clem is 16, Pete is alive so he didn't get bit and survive with them yay! I love Click so I couldn't handle much writing about them just because I want this ship to grow :3 In this chapter, it's at night so I hope you guys understand what's going on. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's been four months since Clementine met the group after she's rescued by Pete and Luke from the walkers. She been through hard times to get along with a few people who don't trust her especially Nick and Rebecca but as the days go by, Rebecca come to her senses apologized to her for her actions including Nick. They were getting along well but Nick's hot-tempered attitude does get in the way sometimes. Nick sees her as a semi-good friend but she sees him different...a secret crush. She secretly likes him for a month, liking his hair, cute smiling face, his attitude, his body and his bluish-grey eyes. She couldn't help it but wanting to spend time with him hoping he'll like her back but didn't make any progress at all. All he see her as a friend and nothing more but she can't stop thinking about him. She blushes every time he looks at her not noticing her liking signals. She's writing her journal on her daily days but mostly write about Nick. She's lying on the couch wearing a baggy red hoodie with a grey tank top underneath, blue skinny jeans, black sneakers and still wears a same "D" cap her dad given her. She sketches a chibi Nick in the right bottom corner paper, smiling adorably to the best effort of her skill.<p>

"What you're writing?"

She yelps in freight as she jumps back to the other side of couch, wrapping her journal bringing to her chest seeing Nick behind the couch smiling.

"N- Nick! Nothing I was…drawing and writing a journal" She said nervously

"I didn't know you can draw, let me see" He's reaching for my journal but I move farther back to get away from his grasp.

"NO – um I didn't finish it yet" She's lightly flushing pink as Nick go around the couch to stand in front of her.

"Then let me see your other drawings you did" He tries again to get it but she hold it so tightly to her chest even more.

"They're not finished either; I'll let you know when I finish okay Nick?" She's breathing rapidly, heart hammering in her chest feeling anxiously as he's so close to her. Nick raises one of his eyebrows slightly confuse at her behavior.

"Fine then" He shrugged turning around to walk away as she's watching him making sure he's gone. As he's out of her eye sight, she releases her anxiety tension as she loosens her arms with her journal on her lap.

"That was close" She mumbles sighing in relief. She didn't want him to see this chibi drawing of him with three words next to it that says "**I love Nick"** along with her writing journal about him. She don't know how he will react finding out she likes him. Will he reject her telling he see her as a friend just because she's too young for him and not really his type? Or he'll accepted that he feel the same way about her? This is really too much in her head to think, it gives her a migraine. She needs to come up with something to find out about what things he likes; hobbies, favorite interest, or even what type of girls he likes. If they have something in common and is his type, she'll confess to him. She want to be with him for the rest of her life. As she's in her thoughts, she felt her journal snatched off her lap. She snappily turns her head to Nick in disbelief as he's smiling smugly holding her journal.

"Got it"

"_SHIT"._ He must have been waiting for her to lose her guard before he has a chance to sneak up on her to grab it.

"NICK, GIVE IT BACK!" She jumps off the couch attempting to stretch her arms, reaching for her journal Nick was holding up in the air that is too high for out of her reach. He's tall for her as the height is about around her head meets his chest.

"Try me if you want it back then" He laughed cheekily at her jumping up and down like a little girl. Nick enjoys teasing her in a mean way often once in a while but it does piss her off. She stops jumping as she slightly growling having enough of his tease. Her eyes widened seeing Nick trying to open her journal while he's still holding it in the air. She can't let that happen, if anything happens once he find out, she'll be miserable for the rest of her life. She thought about doing the easy way or the hard way but this time she'll do the hard way. She jumps onto Nick's midsection, wrapping her legs around him trying to reach for it. His eyes are wide open and unexpectedly surprised as she jumped on him. He almost loses his balance on his footing as he stumbling backwards.

"The fuck Clem?! what are you doing?! I was just playing around with you, stop being so overreacting!

"Give it back to me PLEASE!" She's begging him with tears brimming in her eyes, trying to reach even farther as Nick holding his arm back like he's throwing a football. He lost his footing as he falls on his back along with Clementine holding on to him. He bangs his head hard on the edge of the table, slightly feeling a lot of pain.

"FUCK!' He cursed out loud.

He's rubbing the back of his head glaring at Clementine holding her journal she finally received, bringing to her chest while straddling him.

"What the fuck was that you idiot?! You could have me killed! He growled slightly in angry tone. The hurt is written on her face instantly as she see Nick so pissed at her for her actions but she couldn't let him see it but she did what she had to. It's her journal; he wouldn't have a right to take it away from her.

I'm sorry but I told you not to look into it, I'm so sorry Nick" She cried weakly looking at him feeling hurt with a slight a cringe as he glare daggers at her even more freighting. She was hoping he'll forgive her but it didn't seem like it is what she wanted.

"Sorry doesn't freaking cut it! I would've been into a coma or be dead just after you said 'Sorry' for this journal?! Clem you're fucking taking it seriously over that – ".

As he's ranting his mouth off, she's trying to be tough to not cry in front of him, not wanting him to see her weak like a little girl. She's holding to make any sounds as her lip quivering, tears shedding in the corner of her eye and her heart aches by the look he gave her.

"Hey aren't you listening kid?! I said get off of me!" He didn't take long to notice until her tears streaming down to her chin, dripping down on to his shirt which makes him widened his eyes in a full of shocked and realize what he have done.

"Shit wait I'm –"

She didn't want to hear any more from it, she couldn't hold her tears that have already broken down, he hurt her too much. She gets off of his midsection, turning her back on him to run upstairs into Nick's bedroom. He froze for a few seconds until he face palmed, blaming himself for his stupidity, his temperament he couldn't control and a worse thing he did was to make her cry.

"FUCK!" He screamed.

"What did you do this time Nick?"

Nick look back over his shoulder finding Luke crossing his arms standing 4 feet from him and he doesn't look happy. Nick got back on his feet, turning to look at him guilty. He bites his lip so hard, he can feel it bleeding and anxiously explaining to him what happened.

"Nothing, it's just I was playing around with her but I think I might have taken too far and I was pissed off for what she did and – "

"Really Nick… seriously!? I saw what you did; you are a complete dick to take it away from her just for to see the drawings!?

"I don't get why she's so serious for that shit Luke. She didn't want me to look into it but as I take it away from her when she's not paying attention, she completely freaks out and jump at me like a crazy monkey!"

"Maybe if you should realize that she didn't want you to see something that may be embarrassing in a first place. I mean if she wants it back then give it back to her and - god damn it Nick!" Luke places his hand on his forehead feeling a slight of headache.

"Look…you should really go easy on her; just doesn't teasing her so much often but you should have to talk to her, letting her know you didn't mean to be mad at her".

Luke is right, he want her to know that he didn't mean for what he said. It's not her fault for what she did; it was his for being an asshole and teases her like a bully.

"Yeah I guess your right" I'm always screwing up don't I man?" He smiled weakly.

"Eh you don't always screw up but you're always an asshole" He smiled back and gives him a hard pat on back.

"Goodnight, hope things work out between you two" He walked away to the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

Nick flailed his arm up in exhaustion as he sighed, wanting to get this thing over with and take a good night sleep. He noticed she went to his bedroom instead of hers, she must have not thinking where she's going but he didn't care. He'll talk with her then she'll leave him to sleep and it will be all over like nothing happen. He walks upstairs, standing in front his bedroom door across from him. He didn't make a move but just stare at it. He's not used to apologizing to people but he'll have to make his best effort. He takes a deep breath before knocking three times.

"Clem? It's me"

* * *

><p>Author: This is one-sided crush in the beginning but later it won't be. She's kind of almost to an adult as almost 17-ish. I may have said I'll continue writing apocalypse saturday 12-6-14 but I just spend time on this so…yeah. I write it short just to see if you guys like it so I wouldn't know if I continue it. I re-read through the whole thing to make sure it sounds right so I'm not sure what to think else but I hope you guys like it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I appreciate for the six reviews and also who follow; it does really make me happy. As before you read, I said Nick plays around with her in the beginning just only did to be mean joking person and see her as a friend a minor because she's not 18. It's just some payback but I know some guy friends can do that. :p they argue with each other too but I also representing myself like how would I feel if I liked someone. I tried to make this very detailed so you can understand with imagination. I forgot to reply to reviews so review time.

**ClemmyClue102**: Why thanks . I really appreciate you read one of my stories, I was really happy with one of yours too if you can tell that I squeal like a pig on the eleventh chapter xD. It's so cute so I hope you can do a sequal!

**Christina:** omg I never have a big fan of my stories before, I'm flattered ^^. And I honestly remember you from the other story so I never forget your name lol. Thanks for the support!

**Emilyrose727:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it so thanks' for the support :D

**DethMark**: Thank you for supporting, I never thought if it was good or not but I'm glad you consider this a good fic :)

**Nuke4Lyfe:** I already send you a PM message but then again just thank you and also appreciate for the review on the "The apocalypse" :D

**PeanutFangirl**: I'm so glad you loved it, I'm afraid sometimes I messed things it so I'm hoping I wouldn't have to ruin this. I hope you maybe surely love this chapter, I want to try adding some cuteness in there so be ready :p

And omg **Marshmallow10293, **sorry that I re-upload, I have to make a big changes to it so I hope you read this e.o but I remember your review so I am very happy!.

That's for the reviews. Read and Review!

* * *

><p>"Clem? It's me.."<p>

"Leave me alone!" She cries, muffling from the other side of the door he can barely hear. Nick furrowed his eyebrows and the corner of his mouth turned down feeling wretched to hear her cries. He didn't like to make someone cry but it's not the first time that happened. Before the apocalypse started, he took his anger on the blonde girl he liked from high school who didn't feel the same way but to go out with a popular jock that plays as the quarterback for a football team. He blame himself for the reason is his attitude because he never has a girlfriend in a first place. But he didn't care, it didn't really matter to him if he want it or not, his ex-crush wasn't really worth it and didn't care she cry when she came back begging wanting to be with him after her boyfriend break up with her for just sex. But with Clementine, she's different. He sees her just a kid and a good friend to enjoy being mean to her. Its how some guy friends are to be an ass and he's one of them. But he doesn't want to hurt her and be mad at him for the rest of her life. He would give her space but she's in his room, where else would he sleep? Would he sleep on the hard couch or sleep next to Pete? He didn't want either of his options but to convince her to let him in.

"Clem I ugh... want to talk to you about what happened back there, I didn't mean what I said to hurt you and…fuck can you just let me in so I can explain?" He pleaded as he his place his hand on the door with the other on his hip.

"No! I don't want to talk to you right now dick head! I want you to just leave me a hell alone and go to sleep already!" Nick has an urge to bang his head against the door, twitching his eyebrows in annoyance and sighed frustrated to her stupidity she's in his room.

"Clem, trust me, I do really want to but if you haven't noticed where you are right now. You're in my bedroom". He pointed her out to where she was. It went quiet for a few seconds before she takes a time to realize her mistake.

"Oh…sorry" She mumbles quietly embarrassingly feeling so stupid.

He heard her shift off the bed and a few footsteps getting closer. He backed away a little bit waiting for her unlocking the door and as she opens, he surprisingly feels even worse seeing Clementine in a rough state. She stands in front of him, wrapping her arms around her body; her eyes are puffy red and flushed pink from spending time crying on the his pillow in his room, sniffling as she wipes off the boogers with her sleeve. Nick almost smiles finding it adorable she's acting like a child for a 16 year old girl but didn't like to see her cry. He comes in nervously rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly didn't know where to start.

"Hey…um I'm sorry for what happened back there. I wasn't really mad at you and it's not really your fault; it was just me being an ass to steal your" private" journal away from you. So I'm hoping if you can agh…shit". He softly cursed, shyly looking away.

He's looking everywhere shyly avoiding her golden eyes. Nick is not very good at apologizing to people, especially the girls. When a girl cries because of him for something that is very stupid, he let Luke do the takeover for him. But this time..it's very serious. Unlike other girls he known in the past, Clementine is different. They were kind of good friends after a few months they don't get along well but he knows enough that she's tough as nails to go through the obstacles. It confuses to him why she broken down right in front of him at this time for just being mean to her. He thought maybe their friendship is important but it's not the reason why she cries.

He then bites his thumb anxiously looking down waiting for her response. She sniffled and tilting her head to the side oddly but smiling a little bit wanting to hug him for his cute gesture. He thought she's mad at him but she wasn't. She was blaming herself for making him so mad at her. She knows he didn't mean it but it hurt her badly, she need some time to be alone but now she's in his room being apologized. She will always forgive him for his actions. She step toward to him and embrace him tightly around his waist, burying her face in his chest smelling a nice scent she can't tell to describe. Nick stiffened as he stares down at her small figure feeling not used to sappy hug contact. He awkwardly hugs her with one of his arm on her back and the other around her shoulder.

"Nick it's okay. I know you didn't mean it because I understand you can't control your anger issues sometimes. I wish I could told you it's personal so you wouldn't have to play hard with me, I don't like it when my friends are mad at me…especially to the person I like is you" She said softly but then mumbles to the last part of a sentence he can't hear.

He gave a little curve of a smile, happy in relief that his problem is solved. Now that he forgives her, he will just have to let her go, a good night farewell and a nice long ass sleep.

"Yeah..i understand. I guess we're finally squared then. I'll stop getting into your privacy from now on so there wouldn't have to be any trouble…goodnight".

He let go of his arms around her, she didn't but hugs him even more tightly around his waist, burying even further in his chest. She didn't want to let him go; it makes her feel safe and so happy around him. His face expression forms into confusing but little annoyed she's still attached to him for 3 minutes. She squeezes him like a snake coiled around him tightly. It didn't nearly suffocate him but it did make him feel uncomfortable being tight. He's starting to grow impatiently waiting for her to let him go. He attempts trying to pry her arms off of him but it made no effort to budge. Clementine was in her another world not noticing his actions. Her eyes were closed, smiling dreamy thinking about what would happen if Nick's her boyfriend. They'll eat together, play together, sleep together and to finally have a first kiss every teenage girl wanted. She's being a high school girl teenager who has her first crush. Nick finally gives up, slumping his shoulders in frustration to no effort to get her off of him. He doesn't have a choice but have to this the hard way. If she won't let go, he will do a thing she will not really enjoy.

"Clem..." He mumbles rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"Hm?"

"Can you get off me please!?" He asked desperately pleading wanting to get off of him.

"Why? You don't like hugs?" She teased. She thought she's making him nervous just so she can have it as a payback but also enjoying his warmth body feeling little bit of muscles on his chest. But Nick isn't nervous; he's just very desperate and annoyed wanting her to get off him just so he can get some sleep from his tiredness. He didn't know why she's still hugging him; maybe she did it to tease him like he teases her. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Only if you're not attached to me like a damn leech for long kid so get off me!"

"What you're going to do if I don't?"

Because if you don't, I'll tickle the shit out of you" He warned looking down at Clementine giving her a death glare.

Her eyes snapped open to the word "tickle" that brought her back to a reality. Tickling was her weakness. She's too sensitive to be tickled all around parts of her body and she didn't want any of that. But before she made a move, it was already too late. He brought his hands to her collarbone, tickle to make her burst out a loud soft sweet laughter.

"No no Nick please don't you – stop it!" She cried between her laughing as she let go her arms around his waist, batted his hands.

She tried to run away from Nick but his legs are longer than her which it is a disadvantage she couldn't get away from him. Nick smirked and chuckled as he grab her arm before she attempt to make three steps from where she was last standing. She yelps as he pounces on her, falling on her back with him hovering over her. Her butterflies were starting to appear in her stomach seeing his down righteous smirk with an evil glint in the eye.

"Nick please don't you dare do it! I was just hugging you, just – NICK!" He didn't let her finish her sentence.

He starts ticking each side of her waist as her hoodie rises up little bit to her stomach. He's cockily laughing to seeing her laughing and crying tears of joy. She didn't want to laugh to wake everyone who's asleep but she couldn't hold it to her sensitivity. Her face was pure red feeling her cheeks burning to either laughing or blushing. She felt his hands touching her skin with heat and excitement. She thought about pulling his head down close enough to kiss him on the lips but she hold herself not to do it. She couldn't take it anymore of his teasing, it is killing her.

"Okay, okay I give up! You win, stop tickling me!" Nick stops tickling her but still on top of her smirking and breathing heavily enjoying seeing her punishment. Her laughing died down, breathing heavily as she exhales, lying on her back watching his face close to her, illuminated by a moon that shines through a window. She shortens a breath as she sees his shining bluish-grey eyes that were so breathtaking and so beautiful. It can make any girl swoon all over him…especially his smirk.

"That's..what you get for messing with me kid. You know you can't of my bullshit" He said between panting.

"So? You still –"

"Whatever, just shut up" He cut her off irritated, rolling his eyes as he get off of her and standing up to his feet. She narrowed her eyes being little ticked off by his mood swings. First he was all apologetic and playful but now he's been a jackass right now? She couldn't understand men though. She just wants to slap his cute angry look off his face but almost wanting to kiss him. Clementine didn't want to start a fight with him just after he apologized to her but she wants to get along with him more to be with him. She takes a deep breath, thinking to count from one to ten to calm her down. She finishes her counting, calming down as she stands up wrapping her arms around herself thinking what just happened a few minutes ago. Her mind starts racing flashing images in her head remembering his touches her skin. She automatically goes into her shy state; her hands trembling, slight of sweating, body little bit shaken and blushing bright pink on her cheeks. It's good he couldn't see because of the fact its dark, she stayed out of the illuminating light from the moon that shines through the window. She hear cough and snap her head up seeing Nick impatiently waiting for her to leave but also awkward as well.

"Um..You should go to bed now, it's getting late so you need to sleep, good-"

"Night" She cut him off rushing past him leaving the room with her head down embarrassingly. Nick turned back watching her bewildered to her sudden behavior. He scratches the back of his head thinking what's wrong with her but shrugged off that it's nothing.

"She's weird…" He mumbles as he close the door and turns around starts undressing his cameo pants.

* * *

><p>That's it for a chapter guys, see you guys later in this story for a while after I posted a chapter in another story. Honestly feels like I have a job that I'm working hard to write chapters for you guys. Anyway feel free to ask me a question or review if you want to know something. If it's a guest then I'll answer in a next chapter. P.s – why does this chapter feel short to me? must be to the author saying e.e<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three! I found myself very confident to find this chapter awesomeness :D. I feel proud of myself. This chapter is a girl talk between two girls so honestly they are older teenagers, not children.

Reviews from Chapter 2:

**Guest:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :)

**Nuke4Lyfe**: Thank you for the compliment of my writing, I really do appreciate it xD

**PeanutFangirl**: Thank you for your detailed words! It always makes me happy to hear your reviews. To be honest, I don't know what the daughter if a rinosaurous means but I can take that it's a good meaning ^^. And thank you for loving my stories, and I love you too! (no homo o.o)

**Emilyrose727**:DAWWW, yeah I know right?! Adorable! :3

so please enjoy and review!

Clementine rashly walks diagonally to Sarah's bedroom, panicky want to get way the feeling of butterflies flapping in her stomach and a rapid beating in her heart. She quietly closed the door shut behind her as seeing Sarah stirring up on her right side of a bed. Clementine tiptoed quietly to the bed not to make the wooden floors creaking under her feet. She climbs on the bed as she slips under the covers wanting to be more comfortable and warm. She stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully about her last moment with Nick.

She can't believe he touched her. He have touch her before but this time, she feels his warm hands on her skin with him on top of her, looking at her with his beautiful eyes and a cute smirk. The touch got her excited but the other part is feeling anxious. It made her wanting him even more than she can even imagine in her lifetime. She will never get her mind off of him.

Now, her situation with Nick is over. She wants to get to know him more often by spending time with him but not as much of a stalker or else he would get suspicious to her actions. The thing she wants to know is if he would go out with a sixteen year old girl like her. She hoped Nick is not a type of guy not wanting to be with a minor but she's almost old enough to be a young adult so there wouldn't be any problems right?

They're eight years apart from each other, it is kind of a big gap but she didn't care. She still want's him. After the apocalypse started, there are no rules and illegal law which is an adult is not allowed to be with a minor sexually. It feels you can have freedom except to survive for food, water, shelter and a threat from dangerous bandits and walkers. She wanted to find out but too scared to find out if he didn't see her that way. She'll at least try to get his feeling blooming to her but she couldn't do it alone. She needs somebody to give her information without telling a secret to anyone. And she knew exactly who it is.

She rolls over to Sarah, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Sarah, wake up!" She whispered. Sarah groans tiredly, stirring as she weakly opens her eyes before turning over to Clementine. Her hair is messy as a ragged mop looking like her wake up in a morning.

"Clem? It's late, what is it?" She rubbed her eyes from its irritation but very tired.

"Sorry, but I need your help. It's something very important to me"

"Can't we talk about it tomorrow? Aren't you tired Clem? You should sleep if you don't want to have eye bags; dad says it ruins your beauty sleep" She yawned.

"I can't sleep. It's not taking too long, just hear me out please?" She pleaded. She can't sleep but only to think of Nick in her mind. It's the only thing she stayed up late for sometimes until she feel tired very late in a morning. She will once she need all the help she get.

Sarah sighed, as she moves a piece stand of hair away from her face.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I…uh..." She then looked down bashfully reddened her cheeks. She hesitated wanting to tell and ask for her help but no words came out of her mouth. Waiting impatiently for Clementine, Sarah realizes something is serious. She didn't want her to be put in a spot to be so nervous. She won't judge her, she's her only best friend she got and won't make a fun of her. Sarah half sit up on her side but resting on her elbow.

"It's okay, just tell me. I won't judge you if it's something embarrassing for you. You can trust me, what is it?" She smiled. Sarah's smile made Clementine increasing her confidence to tell her. She knew she's not that type of girl to not keep secrets or to make fun of. With their own pinky swear, they will never keep secrets from each other. She looks up to face her still red and with her high confidence, she let it out but shyly.

"I- I…l-like someone" She whispered. Sarah's eye widened, smiling happily knowing she had a crush on someone.

"Really? I knew it!"

"You knew?! Clementine said, dumbfounded that Sarah knew about her crush.

"Yes, but I don't know who. I can tell it's either Luke or Nick. That's pretty much obvious they're the only two men closest to your age, which exactly. Which one is it?"

"Take a guess, who do you think it is?"

"Well…I think it could be Luke because you always to seem get along with him. You and Nick..always get in a rowdy fight so that's really a doubt you like him. I heard the commotion from downstairs and while ago, are you okay?" She asked concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, Nick already apologized to me"

"Oh that's good; at least your problem was solved. So, was I right about your crush that it's Luke, your dream boyfriend?" She winked.

"No…not exactly, it's Nick. Luke is like a brother to me" She said sheepily.

"Oh" She blinked her eyes, not expecting to be Nick the guy she liked who almost shot her and mostly the one was not in good terms. She brought her face close to her, hovered her hand to her face as she's a gossip girl.

"Is that why I hear you doing it from another room?" She whispered, smiling to see her forming a tomatoes color on her cheeks.

"W-what?! No!" She shrieked backed her head away a little bit.

'Sorry! I heard a bang noise and laughing so I thought you guys were having fun"

"We're not Sarah! He was tickling me only enjoying this for himself to torment me and as a matter of a fact, he didn't know I liked him which is why I'm asking for your help!" She glared but then realized Sarah says she hears them then the others must have heard it too.

"Do you think the others might have heard it?" She asked nervously little shaken.

"The noises? I…don't know but I think so" She said, uncertain.

Clementine slightly whines covering her face in embarrassment.

"Clem don't worry. If they asked what happened, Nick will explain that for you so it wouldn't be a problem" Sarah smiled, assuring her it will be okay.

"Yeah, you're right. But this is embarrassing! I thought it will not be hard to deal with these but it's even harder than to deal with the dead around me!"

"Like I said, it will be okay. They just want to know what happened, you will tell a truth. In a snap, they'll accept it and moved on. By the way, why do you like him anyways?" She asked, puzzled.

"I don't know..i just like the way he is" She muttered.

"It couldn't be just the way he is, give me the details!"

"I don't know Sarah, I can't tell for sure to explain what I like about him" Clementine said, truthfully.

"If you don't know then think about, I'll lend you my note book tomorrow so you can list the pros and the cons about him tomorrow morning"

"Really?...thanks Sarah, I'm glad you're here to help me with this" She smiled. She's happy to know someone who knows about love, no one really teaches her about it especially her parent's. Only person who helped is her best friend.

"You're welcome. Speaking of "this", what can I do to help with your secret crush?"

"Oh, uh… well I need some information from Nick to know what kind of girls, his interest and some stuff he likes and also to know how will I get him to like me but I don't want to know if he does or not right now. I felt he only just see me as a friend so if he finds out about it, he'll didn't want to date me because I'm a minor"

"Hmm…alright sure, I can do that. We'll start talk about it tomorrow morning but first I would want to give you an advice"

"Yeah…what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Always sleep early at every night; it will help you to make your face look better if you wouldn't have eye bags and wrinkles on your face. I suggest you should do it right now before that happens, you wouldn't want Nick to see you like an old lady, right?"

"Oh Shit! Right!" Clementine eye's jolted as she quickly rolled to the other side, shutting her eyes trying to sleep. Sarah curved a little smile as she turned her back on Clementine. She finally can sleep in peace, not that Clementine bothered her. She really wants to help her best friend to be hooked up with Nick but also need her beauty sleep too.

I finished this chapter in one day guys (phew). My brain was fried few days ago before posted chapter 8 in apocalypse story, I couldn't think straight but feel weird that I understand what I'm doing right now. e.o. Reviews are very appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATED 1-13-15** **= It was M-Rated during the time I wrote this chapter. A warning there's detailed private part going on accidently, skip it if you don't want to read that part. It's now Teen-Rated.**

Hey everyone, I'm sorry if people are waiting for this but I have to tell you a truth, I feel in a lusting mood. I want to read Click Lemon. steamy lemon hot sex in any sex way, I mean with OLDER Clem lol. Like I honestly want Clem to be all goody and for Nick, I don't care but there's barely of them anywhere, I read one but that's with her as a child. i couldn't get it off my head, I can't sop thinking it for weeks, I want it! ;-;

Let me know if there any click lemon out there!

Ok, get my dirty head out of the way lol. I'll give this little click moment for you guys to little enjoy, there is humor and there would be Clem and Sarah will start their pros and cons talking about it next chapter. I wouldn't want to write a long way with people hearing them "do it" as they thought it was but not. You guys will understand, I really wouldn't have to make it very detailed…at least only if there's lemon (aah the feels!) I'm going back to school on Monday so I'm very nervous which I want to post it short before I come back.

I would want to reply to reviews but I'm too nervous for school so I would like to say thank you for the reviews out there, I do really appreciate it and happy that you enjoy it. I hope you like this chapter too! It is chick-flickly but who cares? Just what **Kristal-Dynamite** said xD So of course they have to be like teenagers and live their life for once without any walkers xD

Sorry if it's short, next time will be better, just review, it always makes me happy

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Clementine slowly opens her eyes, fluttering like a butterfly. Her vision is blurry for a moment but she happens to find person standing the left side of the bed. Regaining her vision, she can see its Sarah holding a notebook with both of her hands and a very big smile on her face. Sarah's messy hair like a mop was turned into simple hair that is comb very nicely. Clementine curiously wonders how she done her hair so well, not that she wanted to have one like hers but Clementine always wanted to leave her hair this way because it reminded her of Lee.<p>

"Sarah? What is it?" Clementine mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes that are irritated. She propped on her elbow, squinting at Sarah. Sarah slightly rolled her eyes to her half-sleeping state and tosses the notebook on the bed.

"Don't you remember Clem? I'm lending you my notebook just so you can write the pros and cons of your boyfriend" Sarah said, but smile slightly cooing the word "_boyfriend"_ to tease her. It causes Clementine to blush bright pink embarrassingly hearing that word. She didn't like to be teased about Nick but it always gets the butterflies flapping in her stomach when mentioning about him. It made her anxious and excited at the same time. She wanted to do this now but she's really hungry.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Clementine half-yelled embarrassingly, but tone it down for not anyone to hear her. "uh…can we do this later? I need to eat first, I'm starving" Clementine said as she slip off the covers to get off the bed.

"Sure, we'll start right after breakfast is over but don't forget to tell them about what happened last night" Sarah smiled.

"Oh yeah…that" Clementine smiled nervously, remembering the misunderstanding incident between her and Nick last night.

_LATER_

Clementine and Sarah made their way to the kitchen, expected to see everyone there but unfortunately they find Carlos instead washing the dishes. It meant all others must have eaten early before they do. Except the fact that it's not just them but including the other person who happens to be Nick because the three dishes were left on the counter for them. She starts to get worried because Nick is not here yet to explain this with her. Without him, she thought she can manage to deal with someone like Carlos who just confronts her about last night but it didn't goes as she thought it would. She thought it would be easy but she's instantly filled with anxiousness, couldn't find word to say out of her mouth because of the stern look he gave her. As she was struggling to explain, Sarah saved her by explaining to his dad what happened for her.

As Carlos is listening to his daughter, he was not sure about it but feel suspicious by Clementine's behavior. He started to notice she's looking uncomfortable but see the truth in Clementine's eyes. He's quiet for a moment but later decided that is best to drop the subject and let them go by leaving them to eat. Shortly after he left, Clementine gives her gratitude for helping her but Sarah doesn't want her thanks. She's her best friend and that's what they do to help each other, she couldn't leave her friend hanging.

They decided to eat in the kitchen instead of at the dining room, just so they can finish eating quickly and go on to start pro and cons. As they were standing up eating in silence, the sound of creek opening brought them to stop eating and their head up to the sound. Clementine heart's start racing as she see it is Nick sleepily barge in through the door. She couldn't help but to check him out what he is wearing and it made her blush to his sleeping apparel. Nick is wearing his undershirt, pair of dark green boxers, and not wearing his hat. Without it, he looks downright cuter with a sleepy look on his face.

It made Clementine wanting to squeal in the inside, almost about to pounce on him and kiss him hard on his lips but she hold herself not to as she's slightly shaking in the inside with her heart still beating so fast. She watched him stagger his way to grab a plate and is oblivious to his surroundings.

Clementine knew he just got up but couldn't help but blush furiously when she notices the bulging thing popping out. She can see it clearly that the penis is sticking out, flopping up and down like a big wiener. It's big, little hairy but long and thick…seeing it made her feel hot and wet instantly in her lower area…she don't know why she feel that way but she wanted to touch it...just want to know what it feels like. Nick doesn't seem too aware his fly is open, including Clementine who can't take her eyes off his penis. Sarah is confused at first by Clementine's behavior, she checks to see what she's staring but quickly look away disgustingly, now knowing what Clementine is staring. Sarah didn't want to look because Nick is like a brother and is her best's friends crush. Seeing it made her want to vomit.

As Nick grabs his plate, he glance Sarah, nodding to her in greeting before looking to Clementine whose face is really red and still didn't stop looking at his penis.

"Morning" He mumbled sleepily, completely snaps her out of it as she looked up to his face surprised but feels so embarrassed staring at it.

"M-morning!" She quickly said, stuttered but let out a squeaky noise. Nick stared at her oddly by her reaction, to why she's being weird this morning but shrugged it off and leaves through the door to eat in a dining room.

"S-Sarah?" She said, glancing to her friend who's still eating.

"Yes?"

"I see his –"

"I know, don't say it. You see it and you want to suck his penis but I – "

"SARAH!"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if Sarah is like that to tease her but she is a teenager so come on, Sarah is not like a little girl including Clementine in this story. I think maybe Nick will find out why if he noticed his fly is undone…I don't know xD Sorry if it's short but there is click moment. :p<p>

Reviews are very appreciate! It helped me so please share your thoughts, I wouldn't want to continue it if I don't have any much. It brings my confidence down. if not then tell me to re-write...or I'll discontinue it. Nick is very sleepy so he didn't know his fly is open which his thing popped out.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for wait, I have exams this week. I have to change from M-Rated to Teen. I already have another story set for M-Rated. If you guys want to read lemon, then please read my other one if you haven't seen it. It will still be cute, funny (oc-ish) and fluffy here, not a problem but it will still be mention about the private part but not graphically but I'll think about very funny embarrassing action soon, maybe being outside too. I don't remember how the house room locations go but just go with it. I don't feel like putting much the details, sometimes I do and sometimes I don't, This chapter make it seem like it's out of character e.e

Also, I want to share if you guys know deviant art website. I have my own account to it, the link is in my profile so check it out!

I'll reply the reviews, just give short.

**PeanutFanGirl:** OMG I know right?!

**Christina (Guest):** Haha I'm so happy you loved it, even you laughed hard at the fly part too.

**Kristal-Dynamite:** Pfft yeaah ^^' I know, it seems odd but trying to make it funny lol thanks

**Nuke4Lyfe:** Lol It's new about the fly part? xD

**ClemmyClue102**: I know it's from chapter 2 but thank you so much to read this and review omg o.o

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nick is eating his food silently at the dining room table alone with his eyes drowsed. His eyes are fluttering slowly, trying not to fall asleep so he used his left elbow to support himself with his hand resting on his cheek, facing down on his bowl of food with a spoon in his other hand eating slowly. Just as long he does not drop dead with his face in a bowl or that would have been hell embarrassing.<p>

Nick regretted staying up late, maybe thinking around the time 11 'clock or more than that which he didn't know what time it is because he left his uncle's watch back in the bedroom. Nick wanted to sleep but not at the same time last night. He has nothing else to do but a curiosity popped in his head when he spotted Clementine writing in her journal. Nick should of backed off when Clementine told him she didn't want to show it to him. Of course, he'll admit to himself being an ass for not respecting her privacy but to take it away like a bully. All it is was have a little fun with her and to enjoy it for himself. He expected her to be upset and annoyed but it caught him off surprised that it's more than that. Clementine jumped on him like a monkey and went completely ballistic that got him so pissed off when he hit his head on the table.

Nick stop eating and set a spoon down in the bowl. Checking if it has any affect where he banged his head by the edge of a table, he raised his right arm over back of his head to feel the bump in the back right part of his head.

"Fuck!" Nick quietly hissed, cringed when touching with the tip of his fingernails. Immediately, he backs his arm down on the table, still feeling the pain. The bump he felt is big. Nick kind of feels worried it can take weeks or maybe a month for this pain and a bump to go away. It felt like it would go forever with a difficult time to sleep and shower. It didn't hurt last night when he slept but this morning, it hurt hell like son of a bitch. Nick hope it's not too revealing for anyone to see this, but at least he'll wear his hat throughout the day. He'll ask Carlos to check on him later once he's feeling in a good mood.

After the pain is gone, Nick takes the spoon back along with his other arm that was set in place again and sighed while he continues to eat the same food he ate every day.

Yesterday was hell of a night for him but at least he make up his friendship with Clementine. Only thing he done was making her happy with his failed apology and tease her in a good way by tickling her. It's over with, that's all it matters.

Everything is good between them now but something keeps him wary to Clementine's behavior. He stopped eating as he's about to jab a spoon in his mouth for a moment. He lowers his spoon down slightly and look up to stare at the wall, thinking to himself thoughtfully with blank expression about her. A few months ago, she's been acting weirdly around him. Before it happened, they do not get along very well after he almost shot her in a face but after through all the troubles and the beginning of their friendship, she started been strangely all nice to him. Nick didn't notice it at first, days later, he started to find it weird sometimes often when she's nervous and shy around him a little bit, especially when the color of her face is sometimes red or pink. Nick thought Clementine has a fever and told her to ask Carlos check up on her but she said she's fine.

He has no Idea what's going up with her. She shows it throughout the months to him except not liking being teased. Thinking about it, maybe Clementine is just being too nice. It wouldn't mean anything for Clementine to be this way right? It's understandable. But why Clementine takes it so seriously for a journal? Is it something she's strictly didn't want him to see?

Nick knew it's embarrassing for her. Is it because she's afraid he'll rudely make a fun out of her to criticize her drawings and read through her diary log in her journal?

He knows her excuse for this because he's being an ass towards her sometimes. In his doubt, he's not a total hundred percent, it's his temper that shows it…well he thought it is but he admitted that's how he is. If it's really embarrassing she didn't want him to see, then he won't laugh and criticize her.

Nick considers asking her about it but decided to drop it. She would have denied it anyway or he must have been seeing things with his hallucinations or anything else but imagining. Maybe it's all in his head. Shaking his head, he raises his spoon up again to jab it back in his mouth and continues to eat.

In a few seconds of his time eating, Nick suddenly hears two people talking in a conversation from the other room in the kitchen. He known it's Clementine and Sarah, hearing them barely talking low he couldn't understand but it started to rise up the volume higher for him. By the sound of a tone in their voice, they're arguing about something. Nick couldn't help with his curiosity but to eavesdrop.

"Sarah, I still cannot believe you just said that!"

"I know, I said I'm sorry! It-it just pops out of my mouth sometimes! What I said is true, you saw it and I can see the look on your face you like you want to suck a – "

"NO! Sarah! Just…don't say that, please! I know what you're going to say, you're going to say a wiener aren't you?! And I know what I saw, but that didn't mean you bring it up like that out loud! And I'm not thinking that way, it just…I can't get my eyes off of it!" Clementine cried, sounding embarrassed.

"Um…I was actually going to say a Popsicle but wouldn't the big Popsicle fits more to the description to the size of – "

"Stop saying that!"

"Oh SORRY! I'm so sorry!" Sarah cried, repeating "I'm Sorry" a lot of times. Nick chuckles to find it amusing and can imagine to tell Clementine is embarrassed but he's completely oblivious they're talking about him.

Hearing only about sucking a Popsicle and a wiener, Nick still doesn't have a freaking clue what they're talking about. Entirely, Nick is tired to care about it and honestly, he really didn't care, he feels he's going to pass out. He wishes he have a good cup of coffee right now, he want it to keep him up all day. His Uncle gave him once. It's hot and taste really good. Without an option to do that, taking a shower would be best. Hopefully it'll be warm to fresh himself up.

But first he needs to piss.

Not finishing eating his whole bowl and lost his appetite, he place his spoon down, scooting the chair back standing up and leave the dining room to made his way to go upstairs without bothering to bring and clean his bowl and spoon to the kitchen. Nick is not in a mood to deal with the girls right now.

Nick made his way upstairs and walking diagonally toward to the bathroom door. Seeing the light under the door, he stopped neither too close or too far in front of it, noticing someone is occupied. Nick didn't like to wait but still holding a tired expression and not to bother yell out if someone is taking so long. He stood there with his arms crossed and lightly tapping his foot waiting for someone to come out for a couple of minutes.

Shortly after couple of minutes, the door is open revealing to be Luke. He noticed Nick a second as he walk out the door, his eyes open in realization and turned up to give him a friendly smile. He walks toward him and give a friendly pat on his right shoulder.

"What's up Nick? Have a good morning?"

"Morning" Nick mumbled.

"You okay man? You don't seem too good" He said, his eyes furrowed with concern.

"I'm fine. I just have a rough sleep and a bad fucking wake up morning"

"From what happened last night?

"Yeah"

"Shit, you look like…" Luke said, observing closely his face. "Just shit Nick"

"Oh thank you for an compliment, sounds more better than being a beautiful princess with an tutu" Nick responded smiled sarcastically, then slightly turn to frown and narrow his eyebrows, uncrossing his arms down. "What do you fucking think, Luke?"I banged myself hard in the head by a fucking table" Nick slightly growled.

"Okay Okay calm down!" Luke slightly widened his eyes, backing up little bit with his arms held up in surrender. "I'm just saying you do, but you sure a lot deserve a big hit to your head" Luke smirked.

"Shut up man" Nick mumbled angrily making Luke chuckle.

"I'm just fooling around with you, Nick. Don't need to be cranky"

Nick stills hold on his frowning expression but not that he's upset. He is in a rough morning with a huge pain and a tired heavy feeling in his eyes and chest. He wants it to go away by taking a good hot shower. It went deep silence between them until Luke breaks it.

"I take it that you made up with Clementine" Luke said, scratching his head. "I can't believe you could pull this off since I'm the one who has to do the job for you"

"Yeah…" Nick said, trailing off as he scratches the back of his neck. "I thought to myself I would screw this shit up but it's easier than I thought it would be"

"Really? How you do it?" He smiled cheekily. Nick looked away sheepishly.

"Uh, the only thing I did is fucking up to apologize, but she forgives me anyways"

"Wow…" Luke said as his eyes blinking surprisingly, not because of Nick, only because Clementine forgives him this easily. Every girl Nick met didn't forgive him for the first time but she did. Luke curved a smile afterwards. "Well, I'm glad you two made up, I was expecting her to claw you in the face"

"Yeah? Well I'm sure glad she didn't or else I'll get my payback on her" Nick said, weakly smiled.

"Ha-ha yeah well that would not be a good idea, she would have done something worse if you did"

Nick rolled his eyes and harshly walk passes him. "Yeah whatever, I gotta go take a piss"

Before Nick takes a chance to grasp a doorknob, Luke asked him a question that caught him unexpected and little confused.

"We're you two having fun last night?"

Nick turned back confusingly glancing at Luke who is crossing his arms, smiling so widely it can hurt if it stayed that way.

"What?" Nick said lamely.

"Don't act like an idiot, Nick. We all heard you laughing and some banging noises last night, what were you two doing?'

Still confused like an idiot, a memory popped into Nick's head in realization that Luke was talking about last night.

"Oh that. I was teaching her a lesson to tickle the shit out of her" Nick smirked but frowned in confusion again when he thought he's saw Luke's eyes shift down for a second while he smiled even wider before his eyes shift back up to Nick's eyes and trying not to laugh while he covered his mouth making a sound like a raspberry.

"What's so funny?" Nick didn't know why Luke's being that way, was it something he said earlier about tickling her? Nick doubted it that it's funny. He didn't know what has gotten into him.

"It's… nothing, something very…hilarious got into my…head" Luke said, between his laugh he couldn't hold making Nick raise his eyebrow looking more confused.

"I-I got to go!" Luke couldn't handle to hold it any longer, his laughing inside him is too hard. He turned around and ran off descending the stairs leaving Nick perplexed. He stay in same place wondering what the hell is wrong with him for few seconds until this uncomfortable feeling rise up from his bladder. Taking away his attention from Luke, he shakes his head as he mumbles while walking inside through the door.

Nick shut the door close behind him and takes few steps to stand in front of the opened lid toilet. And as he looked down to undo his pants, his eyes widened in horror.

"fuck, OH FUCK, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Clementine is alone in Sarah's room pondering about Nick. She's sitting on the bed, crossing her legs with a notebook on her lap. She has a No. 2 pencil in her hand, holding it between her middle and index finger and hovering over the notebook peering right straight into it, thinking thoughtfully what she likes and don't like about Nick. She tried to think but her mind is all blank and her brain is all fried up from this morning a while ago. Clementine doesn't know why she can't think of anything, it wouldn't be this hard for her but she still can't stop thinking what she saw couple of minutes ago. The image in her head keeps repeating and repeating. It never stops. It nearly causes her to be kind of traumatized and making her more anxious than she was. It's distracting her.

Not only the reason for ruining her head is from the incident but also she randomly woke up with a slight headache and little dizziness. She figured it was just her bad morning so she just didn't show it and be tough to make her not to look weak in front of everyone.

Although, Clementine is tough but not tough enough in front of Nick because of her obsessive puppy love crush. Every time he's around and mentioned, her tough solid heart suddenly melted along with the butterflies flapping its wings around in her stomach. It made her feel weak and emotional with him but she couldn't take shit from anyone who's treating badly to her, especially the teasing. She liked or maybe love Nick very much his attitude does upsets her.

Speaking about being tough, she fooled everyone coming in her way to greet her, including Carlos a while back who's best inspecting the symptoms because he's a doctor. She's surprised he didn't see it but glad only to find an anxious look instead.

Clementine didn't want to make them worry for a just a headache and a slight dizziness. She thought it wasn't really a big deal; the pain goes away soon hopefully.

Shaking her head to get images of Nick off her head, she paid her attention back to the list. Again, she still can't concentrate with a headache and her blank mind.

"Ugh, This is so hard" She whined, groaning stressfully and tosses the notebook and her pencil to the side and lay back on the bed with her head resting on a pillow staring up at the celling.

"Ugh, this is very harder than I thought. I'll never get to finish this to have my chance with Nick. My head is killing me!" She held her hands on both sides of her head feeling an slight headache.

*Knock Knock*

"Huh?" Clementine release her hands from an painful head and quickly get herself up into a sitting position and swing her legs over to the side to jump off the bed and walking towards to the door. She opens the door slowly in a creak and she turned flushed pink to find someone takes her breath away.

"N-Nick!?"

* * *

><p>Reviews always makes me happy people, I kept my positive up but I felt this chapter is cheesy. I would be happy to re-write it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello Readers, I have quite a trouble with this one., so far I know I'll have a writing block soon because my mind is fucked up so I'll let you know if I have one, if then, please any suggestions you can think of, send me a message. I will be very appreciated. I'll consider uploading another chapter for MF because I upload twice on the apocalypse. Next chapter in apocalypse, I think I'll have a question ask for to vote because a guest suggests something im unsure of. Please always check my bio below to see if I'll continue writing because I always will. I think I have upcoming click stories ideas to come up with :)

Thank you **Kristal-Dynamite**, **ClemmyclueIsMynumberoneBOO** and **nxm-fanfiction** for reviews and to people who follow and favorite as well :)

Enjoy and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

"_N-Nick!?"_

She gazed up to him…her eyes wide open with a faint pink colored on her cheeks at the man she can't peel her eyes off him. She tightened her grip on the door she opened, her knuckles were pink turning to slightest white. At the time during her progress, it had to be just him disturbing her.

Still, it wasted her time because Sarah is not here to help her. She told her she'll be back up to help after her father want to have a talk with her.

Now, Clementine is bit confused to why he showed up at her door right now, she doesn't mind it but it's not a good time. Throughout his days he usually do, he sleep his butt off on his own, hang out with Luke, play chess with Carlos and help Pete to catch fish with nets.

Her gaze is still lingering and the feeling comes again when she awaited her heavy beating heart from the last time she saw him, and it did again when he appeared. Nick stood before her wearing his usual full clothes with his red cap on, trying to give half-smile but then failed quickly when he shyly look away from her eyes.

"Hey…" Nick said, shakily in his heavy breath.

Two hours though his time since Nick find himself with his fly open, he's scared shitless, he didn't know what to do but time to think whether he should talk to her or ignore about it and act like nothing happen. Either way, it's difficult. Nick didn't want to know if she saw his dick, it'll be awkward and he'll wish he can kill himself if the truth reveals she seen it but the other is filled with anxiousness that is coming to him.

He really wants to know so it can go away.

It's funny, out all of the girls he known, Clementine might be the first to see his dick. Not an adult but a teenager to be a minor. A toughen up teenager girl but act like childish whenever the dead aren't around anymore longer, he doesn't like the idea for her to be the first, he could have hope it be someone more older close to his age, maybe an female stranger who comes by depending if it's a good match for him.

Not that he's mostly focusing on that but he didn't like it to pop out in front of the minor, it's accidental, he didn't mean to let it pop out in front of her. Of course, he wants to get punched in the face in the face for not noticing it earlier, he was half-asleep and not paying attention to anything including oblivious to her face.

Clementine frowned and blinks an eye twice seeing he's not looking at her, quite uncomfortable and flustered. His head is turned away from her and his eyes move around like he's observing the door sides biting his lower lip.

She takes step toward him and grabs his arm tugging him on his white sleeve.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Clementine asked softly with a worried look. Feeling her tugging him, Nick let out a sharp breath. He couldn't bear to look at her, it made him feel introvert, but the tugging and the tone in her voice is convincing him to look at her.

Nick deeply sighed as he clench his eyes shut for three seconds, then gave in to turn looking at her in the eye without any emotions except fear. He gritted his teeth with his lips tight shut, clenched his fists and braces himself to pop out the question out of his trembling lips.

"Did you saw my dick?" Nick asked shakily.

….

It suddenly got quiet between them, they're gazing in each other's eyes until Clementine's eyes jolted open wide and her face turned up to fiery red, quickly start stuttering to ask if she heard it correctly.

"W-What!?" She cried, instantly made Nick rolled his eyes as he groaned and brought his hand up to face palmed in frustration instead of fear.

Clementine realizes this, making her more panicky seeing his action of frustration. She tries to apologize to him.

"Wait! I'm sorry – I – I was – I – I meant – "! Clementine stammering as Nick rubbed his face down slowly. He's already started to get frustrated because it's a little waste of time by to repeat an question but for a love of god, he didn't want to repeat it again, he can but his patience is wearing thin and it's embarrassing for him to ask. He can't take this shit, the temper is rising upon him again in annoyance from the repeat.

Still stammering in her mouth, he cut her off with an angry tone while he remove his hand from his face as he frustratingly glowering down at her.

"Hey kid! Shut up! I'm asking you if you saw it. Now for the last fucking time, did you saw my dick!?"

….

….

"Saw you're what?" Clementine quietly asked, flushing red. Ignoring Nick calling her "kid", in her mind, she regretted asking that again but she had to. She wants to make sure if she heard it right because she didn't hear it – clearly she heard the word "dick" but to be sure. Her dirty mind image of hers is still going on.

It's not the reason with her mind. Her head was suddenly felt light headed, aching and dizzy from not hearing him correctly when he asked her, it happened during the time she's staring at him. Little did she know, she thought she was about to pass out but didn't show it. It quickly swept away when Nick asked her a question again, she started to feel heat inside of her head like it's warming up but it's gone away quickly.

Nick's temper increasingly worsen, his frustration changed to a raging expression. He narrowed more his eyebrows and showed his teeth that are clenched indicating he's getting pissed. Clementine noticed and winced bracing herself for another blowout out of his mouth she doesn't like.

Nick was about to open his mouth, to explode like the bomb is going to go off but calmed himself down while he closed his eyes and take a few deep breaths through his nostrils to maintain his temper remembering they just have a problem last night and he didn't want to go through with it again.

As he did, Nick slowly opens his eyes blankly to Clementine who's still confused and slightly fearing him mad at her. Furrowing his eyes brows with his lips curved down, he asked again for a third time but in a specific way involving shaky breathing.

"This morning, my fucking dick – popped out of my pants, and tell me, tell me you didn't fucking see it!" Nick asked, weakly scared.

Shortly after he said it, it succeeds in a second she finally knows what he's saying confirming she's right hearing about the word "dick' she thought of. Her eyebrows perked up and flushing red again with eyes big as a dinner plate.

"No!" She cried out in a denial but quickly change to act like she had no idea what he's talking about before he can see the truth in her face. She holds the door, gripping it tightly so much her knuckles are turning whiter than before.

"Nick, I didn't noticed it but what made you think i –"

"You know what? Fuck it! Forget what I asked, sorry!" Still embarrass and look really flustered he is right now with a big full relief. Nick turned pink and sharply turns quickly leaving passing by Sarah who just come back unexpected to find Nick's behavior including Clementine's.

Sarah stands by the door as she looks back over to Nick's departure before looking back and smiles to Clementine's flushing cute face.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

><p>School gets in my way of writing and sometimes I don't feel in a writing mood because of my head. Writing takes time, not like real authors can finish it in a week lol. Review are appreciated! Give a prediction what might happen, I give little hints.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you **PeanutFangirl** and **ClemmyclueIsMynumberoneBOO** for reviews and honesty, I'm glad you enjoyed since this story is much blush like. Thank you to followers, favoriters and Readers who read. I want to say it short lol…so enjoy.

* * *

><p>"So Nick asked you about the incident? Come on tell me! What did you say to him!?" Sarah eagerly asked with exciting gleaming in her eyes, kneeling down on the bed with her hands on her lap across from Clementine sitting with her legs crossed. They're both glancing at each other in silence while Sarah waits momentarily for her response.<p>

"I lied" Clementine quickly responded. Sarah slowly blinked. "You lied?...Why?" She asked with a quiet but surprising tone.

Clementine looked down bashfully with her hat covering her face except showing her mouth to be frowning. She doesn't want to talk about this conversation after it happened but her friend will keep pushing her anyways. "I don't know" She answered truthfully out of her quivering lips. "It just… happened"

After she spoke, Clementine glance up revealing furrowed eyebrows and sadness in her golden eyes.

"It doesn't get better than just feel bad for lying but Nick asked me three times in a row. A twice I didn't hear but for a third time when I did, I panicked"

Sarah's eyes slightly widened. "Wow, He asked you three times?! That does makes sense why he reacted this way because he seems not having to taking this longer than he could have"

Clementine stared for two seconds before look back down and buried her hands in her face covering in shame.

"I'm an idiot" She said quietly.

"You're not!" Sarah objected. You're smart, pretty and - "

"That's not what I meant!" Clementine angrily cried as she shot up her head. "I mean I'm an idiot for spacing out like a moron! That's a whole reason why he asked me THREE times and I made it worse for our relationship! Now Nick thinks I'm so stupid and would not want to go out with me!"

Sarah stared briefly before speaking.

"Clem, Nick doesn't think you're stupid and if he does then he's the one who's stupid, he got himself in this humiliation from it in a first place. I think he was mostly focused over the whole situation with his personal area earlier, yes he's over embarrassed about it, especially by you! Don't be so overreacting over this, I THINK the whole reason he's reacting that way because he probably likes you without showing it. Maybe he's shy!" Sarah smiled hoping it gives her a positivity to not lose.

Clementine paused, still reacting sadly with furrowed eyebrows and a frown before she looked down on her crossed legs. "Your right but…I still don't know if he does. How would I know if Nick likes me? What happens if you're wrong?"

Sarah smiled bigger than it was before.

"That's why we're here. We need to find out a truth if he's interested in you the way you are. I really do want to help you out to be with him because one, your my best friend and two, you TWO are so cute together!" Sarah said happily. Clementine widened her eyes and blushed faintly.

"Okay don't say things like that! It's giving me the weird feeling again, don't try to embarrass me! Clementine cried.

"I'm not. I'm stating my own opinion but will be fact that you two will be together"

"It's still embarrassing! Can't we just go start right now please?!"

"Okay okay sorry! I thought my thoughts will help to make you feel better but I guess I was wrong. Here, Pass me my notebook" Sarah holds her hand out motioning to a notebook lying next to Clementine's left side. Clementine starts to look hesitant, slowly reaching for it, picked it up and pass it to her. Sarah smiled holding her notebook in her hands, she was about to asked until something else popped in to her mind.

"Clem, before we can start, how could you not hear him? What made you spaced out?" Sarah raised an eyebrow curiously. Hearing her question, Clementine blushed furiously.

"I can't tell you"

"Why? Are you still thinking about his dick again?" She asked flatly, unamused.

"NO!" Clementine denied but before briefly admitting it. "Y-yeah, but it's not just that, my head was not feeling good this morning" She said, holding her head in a grip, feeling warmth that's increasing the temperature slowly.

Sarah express a look of concern furrowed her brow. "Oh, how does it feel? Are you okay?" She watched Clementine shut her eyes as she's rubbing the side of her head from the pain she's feeling.

"Yeah I'm fine. My head was fuzzy, warm and a slight headache but I'm okay"

Sarah is not buying it, Clementine told the truth but she lied about being "Okay" she raised her hand to place a palm on her forehead feeling warm temperature somewhere about ninety nine degrees Fahrenheit.

"Are you sure? You really should go to see my dad. You don't look so good so maybe we'll work on this tomorrow if you feel better"

"No it's okay, we can still keep going. I'll be fine. It's probably my bad morning sickness so don't worry, it'll go away tomorrow." Clementine opened her eyes and glance weakly, toughing up to show not any sign of weakness but failed miserably.

"But your still – "

"I said I'm fine! Look, it's gone now"

The symptoms in her head were gone, like the magic suddenly disappear them away. She dropped her hand down replacing her sickly face to healthiness of normal she usually is. Sarah watched her curiously not sure whether she should continue this or not but seeing Clementine looked normal now, it couldn't hurt to do this. It would not be much of a problem because it's only matter of a girl talk and nothing else could happen physically.

"Okay, we'll continue but on one condition, if you feel it again, we're stopping this time. Deal?"

She places the notebook beside her and holds out her hand in a pinky swear. See her hand gesture, Clementine rolled her eyes as she smiled playfully. "If you don't mind me asking but isn't this pinky swear too old for you? Why can't we just do a handshake like mature women? I thought to figure you are back our first time we met"

"I am, buuut you on the other hand, is still childish after we haven't been to any problems with lurkers lately" Sarah teased as she tilt her head a little bit smiling.

"Hey!" Clementine glared playfully bringing Sarah out a soft laugh.

"I'm just kidding! Just accept the pink swear, remembered what we did on our first. It's our personal agreement"

"Uhh…Yeah okay? She responded slowly, not a fan with pink swear but deals with what Sarah wants. Clementine brought her hand out, reaching for hers and interlocks her pinky with hers to an agreement. Sarah smiled happily as they both let it go the same time. Then, she grabs the notebook and open to look through it which appears to be blank as she speaks.

"Hm, figures. You didn't finished because of you dirty mind head of yours"

"It's my MORNING sickness!" Clementine irritably repeated but Sarah ignored her as she closed it and tosses it away to the edge of a bed behind her.

"If you can't come up with something, then let me ask you this but answer me quickly. When I ask you, don't think, blurt it out what comes into your mind" She shift closer to her and sternly stare into her eyes. "What was the first thing you liked about Nick?"

"Eyes!" Clementine answered expressionlessly. Moment she said it, Sarah backed her head and looked unexpected by the word.

"Eyes?"

Her reaction turned Clementine into little bashful again but quickly shook it off to not wanting to be like a timid school girl. She held up her brave posture and gave a look with confidence.

"I love his eyes. They're blue and grey-ish because I seen it closely last night and it's really pretty when it's shining. And I liked his smile"

Sarah did not expect her answer to be Nick's eyes. She expects her to say she's hot or anything inappropriate like most teenage girls say she heard from her father. Otherwise, she's different and will be a good girlfriend for Nick. She can see that.

"Okay" She half-smiled. "Good to know your first thoughts on him. I don't want to ask you anymore questions for now because of your head, just in case if it's coming back to you.

Clementine sighed in relief "Okay good cause I can't even bother think anymore. You have any other suggestions?" She asked.

"Actually I do. How about getting information about his past love life? She suggested. "Maybe that will help? It could be a best idea, what if maybe we can get information what kind of girls he liked? Honestly, I have no doubts he have a girlfriend, he's too good looking"

Clementine eyes perked up shining eyes of hope. It's actually true, she can find out what kind of girls he likes and maybe a personality. It's a high possible chance to be with him. "That's…not a bad idea, but how do we do that exactly?

"Simple. Ask Pete"

Clementine's eyes widened. "What?!" She half-shouted.

"I know you said we shouldn't tell anybody but there's no other way. Without any information, you're out of luck"

"I know, I…" She trailed off without finishing her sentence and her trust in Pete is in a struggle balanced. She's not sure because she's afraid he'll tell Nick. Sarah picked up noticing it's all written on her face and ensures her.

"Trust me, Pete won't tell Nick a thing that you like him. He's very good at keeping secrets so give it a chance"

Clementine bites her lip, thoughtfully to herself to make a decision. In twenty seconds of her life, she finally made her decision.

"Okay I'll go ask him"

"Good but you got to make it quick"

"What? Why?" Clementine asked, confused.

"Because he's leaving right now, he won't be back for a while"

"SHIT!"

* * *

><p>"PETE! PETE WAIT!" Clementine yelled out to him as she hurriedly run down the staircase focusing her panicky eyes on him and nothing else around her. He was about to leave the front door until her yelling voice travels through his ears. He stopped and turned back to Clementine watching her run down halfway for 3 seconds without saying a word and raised an eyebrow of curiosity holding a rifle in his hands.<p>

Actions go by faster than words.

She's was running down in halfway staircase of a lightning speed and makes a short rashly turn on the stairs. But until Clementine sets another step, she trips as she cries out and clenched her eyes shut.

It goes way to fast, her body fall towards down, and waiting for hers to be met to hard edged stairs with a risk of sprains, broken bones or neck. Instead, it went completely the opposite. She hear a grunt as her full body meets soft but warm solid wall that breathes in and out like it's living, Without thinking and scare for life, she wrapped her arms around it as her and the "it" collided down the stairs, sliding down with her on top of it followed by more grunts in pain and it cursed out "shit!".

Made all the way down the stairs with a loud thud on the wooden floor, an "it" groan loudly in aching pain with her feeling it move slightly. Clementine stills held on to it but quickly as it's over, she slowly opens her eyes and it widened when she blushed red furiously recognizing its Nick she fall on top of. Her eyes met his who is shocked and by her face is close to his, its touched nose to nose and almost mouth to mouth. She feel him breath in and out heavily. Her semi- thin lower legs are in between his thick legs. What she held on to is wrapped around his semi-muscle upper chest. She let go but grip on his sides through his blue logo shirt over his under white sleeves.

Clementine can't stop staring at him, her body is paralyzed and so did he. They're both stunned by the position they're in for five seconds until a voice snaps them out of it.

"Well there's something I don't see every day" Pete drawled, hinting a smirked. "Now, I don't mind to stay here any longer but I'm not staying to watch you two goggling at each other"

* * *

><p>AN: Now, time to work on the Apocalypse. In my bio, check it out because in way bottom, I set up new upcoming stories coming soon that I'll start after finished both stories first. Ask me what you want to know about in message and reviews are much appreciated. P.S No, Nick is not feeling anything right now, he's in shocked with a lot of pain, and I can't spoiler how he react. Story is cheesy!


End file.
